The present invention relates to a fastening structure of a heat sink, and more particular, to a structure to prevent loose or displacement of a heat sink.
The development of information technology has continuously improved the designs and devices in the computer related industry. The information processed by the related products such as interface cards and central process units (CPU) involved with logic operation becomes larger and larger. Consequently, the operation speeds are faster and faster. The increasing operation speeds results in the elevated temperature during operation. To reduce the heat generated by the high-power devices such as Intel P4 processor or AMD K8 processor, a heat dissipating device with a large volume has been commonly adapted in the industry. The large volume of the heat dissipating inevitably increases the overall weight of the products, such that a higher standard for fastening or mounting the heat dissipating device is demanded.
Taiwanese Patent Application No. 90211070 has disclosed an improvement of a fitting structure of a CPU heat sink. The CPU heat sink is sandwiched between the motherboard and the CPU by fastening screws to prevent the heat sink from loosening away from the CPU due to inadvertent impact. However, this type of heat dissipating device requires a supporting board and a threaded column with a specific design, such that the applicability is very limited.